Sharing News or, Fly the W (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by ilna
Summary: Catherine and Steve tell Elizabeth, Joseph, and Grandma Ang about Catherine's new job.


**Notes:** Mari and Sammy – we said it last night, but it bears repeating today: so SO grateful to have you both in my life.

Readers and REAL McRollers – thank you for your enthusiasm and support. It's appreciated more than we can adequately say.

Special thanks to **sobepuzzler713** who asked about a story with Grandma Ang and her Cubs.

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Sharing News; or, Fly the W (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)_

"Steve?" Catherine called from the living room. "I'm gonna call."

"I'm coming," he said as he exited the kitchen, two water bottles in hand. He took a seat on the couch beside her as she placed the Skype call on her laptop. "Did you tell 'em what we're calling about?"

"I told them I had news about the job. I didn't want them to jump to any other conclusions," she said.

He nodded. "Good."

She smirked at him and patted his leg. "You gonna be okay there?"

He grinned back. "I'll let you do the talking." Holding up his water bottle, he added, "I'll take a drink if I feel like I'm about to blurt something out."

She laughed, leaning over to kiss him as the call connected. They both looked to the screen and smiled to see Joseph leaning over the back of couch where Elizabeth and Grandma Ang were sitting.

" _Hi!"_ Elizabeth called, her smile bright.

Cammie pressed into view from her spot by Catherine's feet and woofed at the familiar voice.

" _Hi to you, too, Cammie."_

"Hey, Grandma Ang," Steve said, "love the shirt."

Ang preened, displaying her 'Party Like It's 1908' t-shirt. _"Thank you."_

"Is the flag still flying by the door?" Catherine asked, referring to the W flag Ang had Joseph put out after every Cubs' win.

" _Of course it is!"_

" _I think it's safe to say your grandmother will insist that stay out there till Opening Day,"_ Joseph said, tossing an amused smile in his mother-in-law's direction.

Ang nodded decisively. _"You're darn right. It's been 108 years, it's time to celebrate."_

" _And we have been,"_ Elizabeth said. _"Watching anything and everything. The parade and the rally. Disney World. The late shows. Oh! And Kris Bryant and David Ross on Ellen."_

Ang grinned. _"Ellen gave Grandpa Rossy a walker made out of bats with his number on it! I'd like one of those."_ She winked. _"If I ever need one."_

Catherine laughed. "Duly noted."

" _So what's your job news?"_ Elizabeth asked. She smiled as she continued, _"Though I have a feeling we already know."_

Catherine smiled and nodded. "You probably do. I've officially decided to take the chief-of-staff job."

Elizabeth beamed. _"Ohh, congratulations, honey."_

"We thought about waiting to tell you in person when you come for Thanksgiving, but since I've started working almost exclusively in the governor's office, we decided it was time to share the news."

 _"Such a fancy title you'll have,"_ Ang said. _"Your mother has been explaining the job to me. It sounds like just the kind of thing …"_ she looked at her daughter, _"how did you put it, Elizabeth? 'Just the kind of job Catherine would excel at.' "_

Catherine tilted her head, touched by the compliment.

 _"Of course, you've excelled at every job you've ever had,"_ Joseph said, and Catherine glanced at Steve as he nodded his agreement.

"Thank you," she said to Joseph. "But you know exactly where I got my work ethic from," she added, looking pointedly at her parents.

" _So you gathered all the intel you needed?"_ Joseph asked, referring to their conversation a couple weeks ago.

Catherine nodded. "I did. Talking with the current chief-of-staff helped a lot. I'm confident I can balance work and home." She smiled at Steve. "We'll make it work."

" _I have no doubt about that,"_ Elizabeth said. _"You're going to do so many amazing things. I'm so proud of you, honey."_

"Thanks, Mom."

" _I felt you were already leaning that way when we talked about the offer,"_ Joseph said. _"And I can tell now you're very happy with your choice."_

"I am. It's a really exciting opportunity."

" _Now I hope we'll get a chance to meet your new boss when we're on the island,"_ Elizabeth said.

Catherine smiled. "Lea's already said she can't wait to meet you all."

" _And how's your old boss handling this?"_ Elizabeth asked with a wink at Steve.

"We miss her at Five-0 already," Steve said and smiled at Catherine, "but I know she's going to do an incredible job in the governor's office. I couldn't be happier."

A thoughtful look crossed Joseph's face as he regarded his son-in-law before Steve and Catherine turned back to the screen.

" _So we'll have a lot to celebrate when we come,"_ Elizabeth said, a broad smile on her face. _"How exciting."_

" _What a November!"_ Grandma Ang exclaimed. _"Those bums finally won the World Series and my granddaughter has an amazing new job."_ She grinned happily. _"So much good news I just might burst."_

Steve reached for his water bottle and took a drink.

"Well, don't burst before you get here," Catherine said with a smile, her eyes flicking quickly to her husband's and back again, dancing with amusement. "We can't wait to see you all."

"And we're not the only ones," Steve added, grinning. "Jacob's already asking if we're gonna make another 'Thanksgiving fort.' "

Joseph laughed. _"That was a very memorable Thanksgiving last year."_

Elizabeth smiled. _"For a lot of reasons."_

" _The months have flown by,"_ Ang said. _"It feels like we were just there for the wedding. It's hard to believe it's been over six months."_

"I know," Catherine said, glancing at Steve and finding his hand between them to interlace their fingers. "A lot has happened."

He nodded, taking another drink.

Hiding a smirk, she looked back at her family. "Well, we should let you go," Catherine said.

Elizabeth sat back and nodded. _"Okay."_

" _Yes, it's been at least an hour since we heard_ Go, Cubs, Go _,"_ Joseph teased. _"We don't want anyone in withdrawal here."_

" _We_ have _had it pretty much on a loop since last week,"_ Elizabeth admitted.

Catherine chuckled. "There are worse songs you could play over and over."

" _My thoughts exactly,"_ Ang said.

Elizabeth smiled. _"We'll send you our final flight details in the next couple of days."_

Catherine nodded. "Okay."

" _Congratulations, again, sweetheart,"_ Joseph said. _"We're so proud of you."_

" _We are,"_ Elizabeth echoed.

 _"That's my girl,"_ Ang said. _"Always making the world a better place."_

Catherine smiled softly. "I learned the from the best."

 _"Have a good night,"_ Elizabeth said. _"Love you both."_

"Love you," Catherine said.

"Good night," Steve said.

After the farewells were echoed by Joseph, and Grandma Ang shouted a final "Fly the W!", Catherine shut down the Skype call, smiling at the screen as it went blank.

Her smile widened and she squeezed Steve's hand. "Proud of you, sailor. You held it together," she teased, knocking their joined hands against his leg. "Stayed strong."

"It wasn't easy … with Grandma Ang talking about how exciting November has been."

She smiled happily, turning to face him more fully. "Do you think she's gonna be able to handle more news at Thanksgiving?" she asked, her other hand drifting to her abdomen.

"Grandma Ang can handle anything," he said confidently. He leaned over and kissed her, his other hand moving to join hers. "Just like her granddaughter."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 _Keep track of all the REAL World stories on our Tumblr page - mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com_

 _You can still join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with Add me, please! in the subject line._

 _And find Mari on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
